


without you (there is no me)

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [68]
Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from oteap @ LJ Bite Sized Bits of Fic (comment_fic). </p><p>Prince of Persia (2010), Bis/Dastan, future</p>
            </blockquote>





	without you (there is no me)

Bis has never thought of his life without Dastan in it. As a boy he always felt like Dastan was his, it was why when King Sharaman took a orphan urchin off the streets, Bis followed; where Dastan was welcomed with open arms and hearts - he was unwanted and unneeded in palace walls. Bis was unconcerned with the coldness he was greeted with, for each day Dastan let him in his rooms to sleep and eat.  
  
As the earth revolves around the sun, so Bis revolves around Dastan. He has no where else to go, he needs no one else. Not a wife, certainly, even when Dastan sprawls beside him among a chamber of willing women, and asks him to pick one - any one of them; and she will be his first. Bis's mouth tastes of ash and he knows he betrays himself, staring at Dastan so, with his dark eyes and wine reddened lips begging for a kiss.  
  
Bis only laughs, and puts aside such a promise, saving and savoring it for night. "My friend," Bis says "can you not see I want for none of them?" Bis laughs as Dastan stares.  
  
"Come, Prince, you've had too much to drink."  
  
Dastan is more then enough, he is good, he is great, what King Sharaman sees in Dastan; Bis always knew was there. Bis dares not touch him, to do so would be to taint him. Instead he sleeps where Dastan does, eats where and what he does, sharing everything, always watching and wary over every show of generosity as only someone raised on the streets comes to be. There is danger everywhere around Dastan, he does not see it as Bis does so easily.  
  
It is only that before, all others were blind to Dastan. Now they are blinded by him, and Bis must protect Dastan when he can not see to protect himself. Bis is proud to stand beside such a man, proud to stand in the shadow of him, to be his willing spear and shield.  
  
Wherever the future takes them, Bis will be there with Dastan, or dead. He would have it no other way.  
  
The day that never was, when a horrified Dastan watched his father burnt to death by poison, it was Bis who saw the court turn on Dastan and was not surprised when the guards went after him with killing blows. It was Bis who called for his fellows, and they who saved Dastan, even as Bis died and Dastan could only watch his world fall into a sand storm of ruin.  
  
It is that day, that never was, that changes everything; Dastan realizes his whole world is his father - and Bis. He feels he has been blind, and when he relives the day that never will be, it becomes a day that Bis never dared dream it to be.  
  
When Dastan sees him, and loves him as equally; not as a friend, nor as brother-in-arms, but as consort to be. It is that night that could have been a tragedy, yet ends happily - as Dastan takes his first wife and consort to bed, and evermore, they three know - shall it be so.


End file.
